A Blessing in Disguise
by FictionAficionado
Summary: AKA the stray curse trope. Hermione gets hit by a stray curse. As the one who accidentally cast it, Draco Malfoy is the only one who can provide our heroine with some much needed relief. [Dramione, Post-War, Eighth Year AU, One Shot]


**WARNING**

Story contains mature content unsuitable for young readers. Story also contains content that can be upsetting to adult readers like DRAMIONE.

* * *

 ****Hermione looked around in confusion wondering why she was on one of the beds in the hospital wing of Hogwarts instead of her own dormitory. Apart from feeling groggy from having just awoken she felt just fine and couldn't understand why someone had seen fit to bring her here. She started to sit up, intent on finding someone who could offer an explanation when she saw Madam Pomfrey approach her bed.

No sooner did Hermione attempt to move she became aware of a heavy weight on her chest, accompanied by a throbbing pain. Looking down her body for the first time Hermione noticed the twin objects weighing down heavily on her chest. Upon touching them she realised that the damn things were in fact attached to her. Somehow Hermione's pert little breasts had ballooned to five times their normal size to be the gargantuan abnormalities she was currently sporting. She felt around them, pinching and squeezing a few times to confirm that they were indeed her breasts. She instantly regretted fondling her breasts suddenly aware of how sore they were most likely from their sudden growth spurt.

She looked to Madam Pomfrey trying to articulate her shock over her discovery but the sympathetic look the nurse gave her followed by the pat on the shoulder indicated she wasn't going to like whatever the nurse had to say.

"I regret to inform you, you've been the victim of a stray curse, Miss Granger."

"Did I get hit by an _Engorgio_? I didn't realise it could work on parts of the body." Hermione couldn't help thinking that young boys and girls would make some serious changes to their bodies if the enlargement spell could be safely used on the living.

"Um, no," said the nurse with a shake of her head. "An _engorgio_ wouldn't work on an isolated part of the body. Your condition is the result of a student accidentally creating a whole new curse when they mispronounced a curse they were attempting to amend. That in itself would've have mattered. Except the curse happened to bounce off the object it was aimed at and hit you while you were walking past in the corridor. We're still trying to work out the specifics of the curse that hit you."

"Who cursed me?" she asked curiously. Even though she was bearing the brunt of it Hermione was impressed by the fact that one of her fellow students had succeeded in creating a new curse.

"Before I say who it was, let me assure you that by all accounts, this truly was an accident and not an attack on you," explained the nurse solemnly.

Hermione nodded.

"It was Draco Malfoy. So far both Professors McGonagall and Snape have been in here to see you while you were passed out. One thing we all concurred is that this" -she pointed subtly to Hermione's large bosom- "isn't permanent, but we cannot say how long it'll be before the situation corrects itself." Noting the dejected look on Hermione's face she was quick to add. "The good news is that Professor Snape believes he can create a potion that can fix this."

It cheered her to hear that the Professor had figured out a cure even if it embarrassed her to know that any of her teachers had seen her in such a state let alone the dour potions professor!

"Meanwhile, we have asked Mr. Malfoy to come and see you-"

"What!" Hermione squeaked, at the sound of Malfoy's name. After the war, she started to notice the Slytherin Prince, as he was known among the students, and often found herself staring after his broad shoulders when he walked past her in the Great Hall or the school corridors; or, she found herself thinking about how his normally stormy grey eyes seemed to sparkle when he loomed over her as they argued about something or the other. These days their arguments revolved solely around academic disagreements than the subject of blood purity as in the past.

Hermione figured Draco had always possessed distinguishing looks, she just never considered him attractive because of his bigotry. But the Draco Malfoy in school this year wasn't the boy who had called her a 'Mudblood'. The Draco Malfoy who returned to Hogwarts after the war was a changed man, in both looks and manners. While he was still the haughty aristocrat, looking down his nose at everyone, it was no longer based on his views on blood supremacy.

She had no idea how it happened but one day, like so many others, they were standing in the library arguing about the First Goblin War and as usual he stepped into her space, looming over her, eyes sparkling. Hermione felt her nipples tighten in response and realised that somewhere during the year she had developed an intense crush on her former enemy. Of course she had no plans to ever admit this to anyone. She had begrudgingly come to respect the efforts put forth by the young Malfoy to redeem himself in the eyes of the wizarding community in the aftermath of the war but she was embarrassed to admit even to herself that she found him very attractive. Coming back to the present she was mortified by the prospect of Malfoy seeing her like this!

Hermione realised then that while she was lost in her thoughts Madame Pomfrey had finished speaking with her and moved on to her other duties. She tried to lay back down as the pain in her newly enlarged breasts gradually increased. It wasn't just the sheer weight of them, they felt engorged in a way that made her feel like her skin would burst any second from the intense pressure building inside them.

She thought to ease the ache by massaging them but her attention was drawn to the entrance of the hospital wing as the doors burst open. Malfoy strode in looking put out over the prospect of having to be here. She self-consciously hunched and crossed her arms over her chest in an attempt to hide its distorted proportion.

"You asked to see me Madam Pomfrey?" asked Malfoy in his typically haughty tone.

"Yes. We need your assistance with Miss Granger who is suffering as a result of the curse that struck her earlier today," she informed him in a curt and accusatory tone.

Malfoy winced at this and turned to Hermione looking apologetic.

"From observing Miss Granger we have a basic idea of what the curse does, and are working on an antidote. In the meanwhile Professor Snape suggested that as the one who cast the curse you would be able to provide Miss Granger some _relief_ while she remains cursed."

Both teenagers noticed the way the nurse said the word 'relief' and wondered what exactly it entailed to have the wizened witch so discomfited.

"Severus is confident he can create a potion to cure this, though we may never be able to reverse its effects completely," she informed him as they walked to Hermione's bed.

Right until they reached her bedside Malfoy's face expressed remorse over causing her pain, however once he was near enough to get his first proper look at her since entering the room his eyes widened in shock while his jaw came loose. Hermione might have found his impersonation of a gaping fish to be funny if not for the pain in her chest. She tried to discreetly massage her breasts to relieve some pain and noticed how Malfoy's eyes closely followed the motion while he gulped audibly.

At the sound of the nurse clearing her throat, Malfoy was finally distracted from staring at Hermione's breasts. For a brief moment he looked embarrassed at being caught gawking before he composed his features into the aloof mask he usually wore.

"Well, what seems to be the problem, Granger," asked Malfoy, blatantly ignoring what was staring him right in the face.

Hermione turned a bright shade of red as she went about trying to explain just what had happened to her chest.

"Er, it's my brea- …these," she whispered pointing to her chest. "As you can see, they're... like this now. And they hurt... a lot."

She fell silent, feeling far too humiliated to speak any further. It was also harder now to ignore the pain caused by her unnaturally large breasts.

Draco maintained a nonchalant expression while he appeared to patiently listen to Granger's incoherent mumblings. No one who saw him would suspect that he was just about ready to burst. He knew it was wrong to ogle her when clearly the petite Gryffindor witch was in a lot of pain, but those breasts! Draco had never been particularly interested in breasts, he was more of an arse man and for some time now he had admired the way Granger's plump bottom wiggled most enticingly every time he would manage to get her mad enough at him to spin around and walk away seething in anger. He never got the fuss most men made over breasts, but these… Draco had never seen anything like them before. They looked so soft and full, it made his fingers itch and his mouth go dry.

"From what we've seen, the spell caused Miss Granger's breasts to enlarge and start producing milk. The potion Severus is creating will stop the lactation, which should considerably reduce the swelling in her breasts. While her breasts will never return to their previous size they at least won't remain painfully large." She looked at Hermione with sympathy.

"What do you need from me?" asked Draco tearing his eyes away from Hermione's chest to look at the nurse instead.

"It will take a week for the potion to be ready for consumption. Till then Miss Granger will suffer pain and discomfort from the build-up of milk in her breasts as there isn't any other cure for her condition in the Wizarding world. However," Madame Pomfrey paused, looking extremely uncomfortable over what she was going to say, "the pain can be relieved using a more Muggle method."

Too embarrassed to explain what needed to be done she left it at that, thinking they were both bright students who would figure it out once they got over their initial shock.

"Are you..." started Malfoy, then paused to stare at Hermione's large breasts and lick his lips in anticipation of what he thought the nurse was expecting him to do.

"You're suggesting that Granger needs to be... ah-" He struggled to come up with a delicate way to confirm if he had understood her correctly.

Madam Pomfrey took pity on the young wizard and helped him out.

"Milked? Yes," she stated bluntly.

Hermione gasped.

"And, _I_ should be the one to do it?"

At least Malfoy didn't seem as disgusted with the notion as Hermione imagined he should feel. But for heaven's sake, the man she had a crush on would now see her as nothing more than a cow thanks to these ridiculous tits!

"Yes," confirmed Madam Pomfrey. "While she was passed out we noticed her condition becomes worse when someone else touches her breasts."

Malfoy pretended to consider the information shared with him, concealing with great effort his obvious excitement over what was to follow.

There was a long silence as no one was sure exactly how to proceed. That was until Hermione rolled onto her side, crying out in anguish.

"Merlin! I beg you... Please do something. Anything... I don't care. Just anything to help with the pain," she cried out.

Seeing this, Madam Pomfrey gave Draco a stern look and gestured for him to proceed.

"Now listen. I understand how uncomfortable this must be, but we don't have any other options available to us," explained the nurse patiently. She was well aware of the history between these two. She felt sympathy for the young war heroine at the humiliation she must be experiencing but at the same time she didn't blame the young man beside her. It was an honest accident that they were just going to have to cope with. "Miss Granger, you ought to take off your top," she suggested.

In too much pain to care about her modesty Hermione eagerly rid herself of her blouse. Released from the confining clothing her young breasts appeared to swell in size making Draco's eyes bug out when her tits swung free.

Madam Pomfrey accioed a pail. "Something to collect the milk," she explained, promptly setting it down beside the bed. She then guided Hermione to the floor so the young witch was soon on her hands and knees with her bare breasts positioned directly above the bucket.

Draco barely managed to bite back a pained groan at the sight of Hermione on all fours before him with her lovely arse sticking in the air and her heavy tits hanging below. He felt like he was going cross-eyed from deciding which sight was more delicious.

The nurse heard Malfoy and mistook his expression for disgust.

"Come now, Mr Malfoy. You just need to squeeze Miss Granger's nipples and milk her as a cow would be milked." She mimed the motion she expected him to carry out.

Draco had his own ideas on how to handle Hermione's delectable body, but there was no way he could try any of that in the old nurse's presence.

"Madam Pomfrey, I'm ready to do my best to help Granger, but surely you can see how awkward this is for both of us." He pointed at Granger who was attempting to hide her face in the joint between her shoulder and neck. "Perhaps, if you gave us some privacy we may be able to work this out ourselves?"

He tried his best not to sound too eager, but dammit if his fingers weren't twitching by now to touch Granger's skin. Granger herself seemed to like his suggestion as she nodded repeatedly even if she didn't say anything.

Poppy looked between the two and thought it was probably for the best. After all Miss Granger was the brightest witch and Mr Malfoy had long proven he was no longer a threat to the safety of anyone at school.

"Yes, perhaps that will be best."

Before leaving she drew the curtain around Hermione's bed, waving her wand as she moved around. "I've cast a privacy charm around the bed so no one else will be able to see or hear the two of you unless you choose to open the curtains."

"Thank you Madam," replied Draco without bothering to look back at the nurse.

Draco placed his hand on the small of Hermione's back admiring how it completely spanned the breadth of her tiny waist. He slid his hand gently along the length of her back in a calming motion. Draco Malfoy had often fantasized about her but never imagined he'd ever have a chance to have this witch in such a position before him. Though he had not planned for this to happen, now that it had he intended to make the most of this opportunity.

"Granger," he spoke gently and waited till she looked up into his eyes.

Hermione felt his breath on her face and was startled by how close he was suddenly. She looked up at him and found his grey eyes looking darker than she had ever seen them.

"Hermione," he spoke again, while massaging her shoulder with one hand. It was a comforting gesture but she couldn't help the shiver that ran up her spine at the way he uttered her name.

"Yes," she asked, blinking at him.

"I want to make sure that you're comfortable with whatever I'm about to do."

She nodded.

He licked his lips and looked at her breasts, "May I touch your breasts."

She shivered again and closed her eyes. "Please," she moaned.

Draco slowly slid his hand down her shoulder to her breast. He held it gently in his hand as if weighing it before he gave her breast a tentative squeeze. He observed her face closely to see if she was experiencing any discomfort but her face was closed off, her eyes screwed shut.

He took a breast in each hand, carefully massaging them as he relished how firm they felt beneath her soft skin. Draco was amazed at how in their current state her breasts overflowed even his very large hands. He could see why their sheer size would cause someone as petite as Granger pain. Hermione whimpered in response when his fingers brushed against her nipples. Under his soft caresses he watched her pink nipples harden into suckable points, leaving him more aroused than he had been in all his young life knowing just whose nipples he was playing with.

He squeezed the nipple gently, pulling downwards. It made her nipple grow more erect and a thin stream of milk squirt out. Hermione gasped at the feeling, an action that Draco was fighting against himself. Using his whole palm he gently massaged her breast, rubbing and squeezing while avoiding her puffy nipple. Finally he pinched her nipple again and gave a firm tug resulting in a stronger jet of milk streaming out of her.

" _Yes!_ " Granger hissed in relief, squirming as the liquid oozed out of her.

Draco moved to her second breast and repeated the motions watching Granger's reactions closely. She was no longer moaning in relief alone, if the way she kept rubbing her thighs together was any indication.

As exciting as this was, Draco wasn't too keen on the position. He wanted to feel her squirm against him; he wanted to taste her.

"Hermione?" He made sure to keep his voice low, afraid that if startled she may realise just who was touching her and kick him out.

"Hmmn?" She looked at him questioningly.

"Is it okay if I moved us to a more comfortable position?"

She stared blankly at him unable to comprehend what he meant. So Draco took out his wand and transfigured the chair beside her bed into a wide armchair. The bed would be far more comfortable but he didn't suggest it for fear she may put a stop to their activities thinking he was going too fast.

With his wand abandoned in clear sight on her bed, he sat in the armchair then motioned to his lap before holding his hand out for her.

Hermione was confused by Malfoy, no, _Draco_ 's actions, but she dumbly followed him oblivious to her semi-nude state. Placing her hand in his, she allowed him to pull her closer and wrap his hands around her waist once he had her settled on his lap. This position though not degrading like the previous one was definitely very intimate, she thought as she felt his hot breath on her neck.

"Hermione," he moaned, "may I?"

He didn't need to say it. From the way he licked his lips and swallowed hard, she knew what he meant. She shifted in his lap before nodding shyly.

Draco Malfoy was struggling to restrain himself. It was sheer torture watching Hermione wobble towards him with her heavy breasts jiggling lewdly. Merlin knows how he managed not to come in his pants at the feel of her lovely arse coming in contact with his thighs when she sat in his lap. If she squirmed up a little she would be able to feel just how much she'd affected him. He was scared to proceed without her consent and did not trust his fingers to not move on their own to the other more tempting parts of her body. So he clung to her waist despite knowing she was most likely going to sport bruises the next day from the death grip he had on her.

With her nodded consent he allowed his left hand to crawl up her torso and squeeze her breast while he gently wrapped his lips around the pink tip. He took a deep breath before taking a suck. He was surprised at the taste of her milk when it shot into his mouth. It didn't taste anything like the milk he took with his tea; it was more watery, and sweeter somehow. He sucked harder and felt Hermione squirm against him and moan. He continued to suck at one breast while using his hand to squeeze the other breast. He was pleasantly surprised to find her hands wrap around him and draw his head closer to her.

Hermione had milk running down her torso from the breast being squeezed almost absentmindedly by Draco. He wasn't in any better state with milk dripping out of the sides of his mouth as he struggled to swallow fast enough the streams of milk shooting out of her. He almost felt ashamed at how aroused this was making him. He was a grown man who was suckling at her breast now as an infant. Okay, so maybe not _completely_ like an infant if her moans were anything to go by. He looked up at her and he watched her inhale sharply when he caught her staring at him. She had a strange look on her face before she cleared her throat.

He released her nipple with an audible pop while maintaining eye contact, enjoying how his intense stare made her squirm some more. He was dying to drag her arse a little higher so he could feel her bottom against his cock but he didn't want to risk scaring her off.

"Yes?" He asked as he continued to milk her other breast with his hand.

"Mal- um, _Draco_ , your robes," she said, her voice more gravelly than normal. She cleared her throat again. He patiently waited for her to continue.

"You're making a mess of your robes, _Draco_ ," she said in the swottiest voice she could muster.

He simply raised an eyebrow at her, wondering what she was on about.

"Don't you think you should take them off?" She huffed in annoyance. "I mean, I don't think I could bear to hear you whine about how you ruined your fine robes trying to help me out." She finished with an eye roll.

Draco having caught on bit back his smirk at her not so subtle way of getting him to undress.

"Of course, _Hermione_. Though, as I'm a little occupied at the moment" -he squeezed her breast harder for emphasis- "do you think you could help me out?"

She huffed again and while she muttered something about lazy wizards her dainty fingers quickly went about undoing the clasps of his robes and tossing them aside. She looked surprised that he'd worn a shirt and trousers under, probably expecting him to dress in the more traditional manner with nothing under. And normally he would have if not for the kind of cold they experienced in Hogwarts castle, especially below in the dungeons.

"You know," he started, deciding to make this easier for her. "You may as well remove my shirt too. You probably can't tell the difference, but it's made from the finest hand spun silk which I certainly wouldn't want ruined."

She made an annoyed sound again but made quick work of getting him out of his shirt.

Draco hoped he wasn't simply imagining the greedy way Hermione ran her fingers over his chest before drawing his head closer to her heaving chest. He squeezed her breast a little more roughly and nipped at the tip with his teeth. He heard her gasp, followed by a hissed, "Yes," when he suckled hard on her pink nub.

Feeling bolder he reached one hand around her to grab her arse and give it a squeeze with both hands. Even if she decided to hex him right now he could live with it knowing he had finally put his hands on her lovely bottom. Instead, the witch surprised him by pushing herself further into his hands. Draco couldn't believe his luck as he clutched her ripe globes in his hands, only wishing he could feel them directly. Before he even realised what he was doing one of his hands had worked their way into her pajama bottoms to wriggle his fingers against her bare behind. Flexing his fingers he squeezed at the ripe flesh and was rewarded with a moan filled with longing from Hermione.

He knew he was testing his luck but he was feeling a little reckless with the way Hermione was running her hands over him and playing with the hair at the nape of his neck while she held him against her breast.

"Granger," he growled, startling Hermione by stopping all motion suddenly and yanking her off his lap.

She looked so scared and confused by the abrupt shift in his behaviour. She was pretty certain she had felt his erection, hard and hot, against her hips while she was in his lap so she couldn't understand what had him so angry suddenly.

Putting on his haughtiest face he looked at her pajama bottoms in disgust. "I will not have you ruin my expensive trousers while you sit on me with those pajamas. They're absolutely soaked," he spat out.

Hermione's eyes twinkled when she finally caught on. He placed his hands on the waistband of her pajamas and gave her a long look to make sure she was okay with what he was about to do. When she made no move to stop him, he gave a hard yank and pulled her pajama bottoms down all the way to her ankles. On her part Hermione simply stepped out of them.

"You know, Malfoy, if you're so bothered about your trousers, you should really just take them off. Believe me, I don't enjoy you whining like a ponce about your wardrobe concerns."

Draco stood up at that and stepped closer to her, looming once again within her personal space as he was so fond of doing.

"Granger, if you don't want to hear me whine, perhaps you should use your pretty little hands to take off my trousers."

Hermione sensed a challenge in the way he spoke to her. She watched his hands twitch by his side and _knew_ he was as eager to touch her but was holding himself back. She had sensed it in the way he held her and everything he did. She shuddered wondering what it would feel like if he let go.

Silently she nodded and stepped forward reaching for the buckle of his trousers. She undid the clasp and slowly dragged the belt out of the loops. She didn't raise her eyes from the buttons on his fly but from the erratic puffs of breath on her head and the way he balled his hands into tight fists she could tell he was really struggling to remain composed. She finished undoing every button on his fly and then placed her hands on the waist band. Outside of what she knew from books and her own exploration with her body, Hermione had next to no sexual experience so she didn't know where her current confidence was coming from; she just enjoyed the way the wizard before was making her feel and the way even though she was so much smaller than him she seemed to have so much power over him in this moment. Without breaking eye contact she slowly bent down taking his trousers down along with her, till she sat on her knees at his feet. She could hear him swallow as she lifted his feet to take off his shoes and socks and the trousers that lay pooled around his ankles. When she finally looked up at him she thought she would burst into flames at the naked desire reflected in his eyes. She couldn't help the whimper that escaped her at the sight he made.

He reached down and grabbed her shoulders pulling her up to stand as he swooped to roughly kiss her. It was so sudden and fierce that at first it was simply a gnashing of teeth but then he stopped and inhaled deeply and gently slid his lips across hers. Tugging on her lips with his own he pulled her body closer against him swallowing the sweet sighs escaping her mouth. She held onto his shoulders as he lost his balance and fell backwards onto the armchair they'd been seated on earlier. Their lips didn't break contact as they tried to find a more comfortable position with her straddling his hips. They continued to hungrily taste each other as Draco squeezed her breast with one hand and cause the milk to flow once more. Only then did Hermione realise that the sweet taste in Draco's mouth was from the milk he'd greedily suckled from her just before. She moaned at the realisation and buckled her hips causing her wet core to come in contact with his hot hard length; they both shuddered at the sensation it caused.

Draco used both hands to stretch the elastic of Hermione's homely panties so he could sneak his fingers in and squeeze her bare arse.

"Merlin!" He groaned in satisfaction, breaking apart from their snogging, as he enjoyed the feel of her soft bottom. Hermione too appeared to enjoy his attentions as she buckled against him more frantically than before.

He was shocked by the aggressive manner in which she suddenly yanked him by the hair and pulled his head against her neglected breast. Though he wasn't going to complain anytime soon, considering himself fortunate to be the wizard she wanted.

He slid a little lower in the armchair- while his back complained at the odd angle, he knew his dick would be grateful. He sucked hard, forcing the milk to rush into his mouth while he used his hands to grab her juicy arse and use his hold on her to drag her dripping gash along the length of his cock. She was wet enough at this point he could feel her moisture on his dick even though they both still had their underpants on!

Draco continued to furiously suck at one nipple and then the other in turn, drinking whatever milk he could manage to swallow and letting the rest drip down their bodies. He simultaneously thrust his hips up at Hermione as he squeezed her bum and pulled her body against him in a way that forced her panty clad pussy lips to grip and jerk his cock. They were both panting from the simulated sex and Draco knew he couldn't keep this up but didn't want it to end either.

Suddenly, sitting up straight he pulled Hermione tight against him. She wrapped her legs around him as he continued to furiously hump against her, only now, in this new position, he was bumping into her clit with each thrust of his hips. One of his hands released her bum and reached for her breast instead while his mouth released the nipple it was suckling on. When his mouth sought Hermione's and forced her to swallow her own milk he felt her shudder and finally climax with a breathy ' _Draco'_ as she buried her nails into his shoulders and clung tighter to him. He waited till he felt her slump and grow lax against him before he threw his head back and allowed himself to climax.

Both teens sat clinging to each other waiting for their breathing to return to normal. Draco's one hand continued to hold her bum possessively while the other moved soothingly up and down her spine.

Now, without the unbearable pain in her chest or a looming orgasm, Hermione was suddenly aware of how naked she was and shyly shifted to move away.

Draco growled and used both hands to pull her against him.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked, looking down his nose at her.

She bit her lip unsure of herself now that all her earlier confidence seemed to have escaped her.

"I... um, thought that... ah..." She wondered how to go about explaining she didn't know what one was supposed to do after having their former enemy milk them and stimulate them to an orgasm.

"We should probably get dressed." She blushed prettily and put her arm across her chest in a pathetic attempt to hide her enormous breasts.

Draco had already managed to go much further with the little witch than he had ever hoped but he didn't want her leaving feeling all shy and awkward around him.

"Okay," he replied lazily making no attempt to move or loosen his hold on her. "But why bother when we'll just need to repeat this again soon."

"Again ... Soon?" She blinked at him in confusion.

"Yes, again. You do remember Pomfrey saying that Professor Snape will need a week to prepare the potion which means we'll need several repeats of what just happened."

Not that she was averse to getting up close and personal with the new and improved Draco Malfoy again, but she didn't see why they would _need_ to for any other reason than simply wanting to be with each other.

With a sigh Draco finally let go of her bum and used both hands to lift up her heavy breasts.

"It's a lactation spell, Hermione. Which means you'll keep lactating till they give you the potion to make it stop."

Grabbing her by the waist, he stood up lifting her along with him and walked over to the bed where he lay her down gently. He reached for his wand and cast a scourgify on his underpants then picked up one of the washcloths from the bedside table, made it wet and proceeded to gently wipe down Hermione's body.

"What are you doing?" she managed to ask once she recovered from the shock of Draco Malfoy giving her a sponge bath.

"I'm cleaning you. I'm sure, you don't want to go to sleep with this mess sticking to your skin."

"Go to sleep?" she blinked at him.

"Yes," he said with a sigh and vanished the dirty washcloth. "And they call you the brightest witch..." he muttered as he covered her with a sheet before sliding in next to her.

"What _are_ you doing?" Hermione winced at how shrill she sounded but she had never been more unsure of herself in her life as she had in the last few minutes and it left her feeling a little unhinged.

"You may have not realised it, _Hermione_ , but milking you is hard work," he declared cheekily while holding his jaw as if it show that it hurt. "And I need some rest before I'm put to work again. So just hush and let me sleep," he said and drew her into his arms letting his hands settle on her bum.

"Draco," she started, because she felt like she really ought to tell him, because she'd hate it if he misunderstood. "I've never... you know..." She trailed off uncertain how to explain.

"I know," he said after a long pause. And then after an even longer pause he added, "Me too."

Hermione's ears perked up at that. She somehow found it hard to believe. He may not have been the handsomest boy in their year, but there had been plenty of witches throwing themselves at the Malfoy heir hoping to get his attention. And then there were all those rumours about the Slytherin Sex God...

Draco could tell from the way her body tensed that she didn't believe him. He opened his eyes and watched how she was studying his face for any sign of deception.

"I've snogged my fair share of witches, Granger, but never beyond that."

"But, what about..."

"For Salazar's sake, we're still in school! And between trying to beat your scores and following the Dark Lo- _Vol-de-mort's_ commands I haven't actually had the time for any recreational activities these past few years."

She snorted at that.

"Besides," he continued, ignoring her sound of disbelief. "I was raised to think one only did such things with a witch one was serious about."

Hermione looked at him then. Was he saying what she thought he did. "So just now...?"

"Yes?"

"Did you," she began but then remembered how apologetic he had looked about accidentally hurting her.

"Were you trying to make amends... for _cursing me_?" she asked. She sat up on the bed, holding the sheet against her body, feeling very vulnerable all of a sudden.

"Merlin, no!" he exclaimed, sitting up himself. "I mean- yes, I feel horrible that I accidentally cursed you but also thankful that it happened."

He looked at her expression and knew he was messing this up.

"I mean, I'm glad you needed my help because by Salazar, Granger, I cannot express how happy I am to finally get my hands on your arse."

Soon as he had said them he knew they were the wrong words. Merlin, he was trying to be honest here but was bollocking it somehow.

Miraculously he found that instead of getting mad at him she just giggled.

Though a little shocked by Draco's response Hermione couldn't help but giggle at how flustered he was getting trying to explain himself. She could tell he was being earnest with her, but there was one more thing she needed to check.

"So, what happens once I've taken the potion and my breasts aren't lactating anymore and aren't as ridiculously large?"

"Granger- Hermione, your new tits, they're bloody hypnotic," he swore. "I'd be lying if I said sucking the milk out of your fat tits didn't make my dick hard enough to pound nails-" He paused to watch her shiver knowing exactly the kind of effect his words were having on her. "But I swear by my magic, I'd follow you like a puppy just for the privilege of touching your gorgeous arse."

Hermione's breath hitched, no boy had ever spoken to her in this manner.

"So much so, that I could even learn to deal with that swotty mouth of yours if it meant I was the only wizard who could do this without worrying about being hexed by you."

And he learned forward gathering her into his arms as he pressed his lips against hers in a totally bone melting kiss. She was completely lost to the feel of his mouth moving against hers, his tongue mating with hers as his hands cupped her bum, squeezing every now and then. When they finally broke apart he looked at her waiting for some kind of response to everything he had said.

"I don't know, Malfoy." she said, trying for nonchalance. "I'm a young witch with needs. And I think it may be more trouble than it's worth to have a ponce of a boyfriend who is always worrying about creasing his clothes," she sniffed.

"I'll show you who's a ponce, witch," he growled, grabbing her by the ankle and dragging her under him while balancing himself on one elbow to avoid crushing her. Once he had her body pinned under him he launched a tickle assault on her sides that soon had her thrashing about the bed giggling and gasping for air while Draco enjoyed the way her breasts jiggled from all the movement.

When they finally settled down from their giggles and had their breathing under control again, Hermione gathered her Gryffindor courage and spoke up.

"I'm glad it was you." She knew if she didn't say it now she'd chicken out and never tell him. "I'm glad you were the wizard who cast the spell and gladder still that I was the witch cursed. Because if I'm honest I know I'd be terribly jealous over the idea of you doing this with any other witch."

Draco felt his heart race, finding it hard to believe that this amazing witch would have such thoughts about him.

"I've noticed, how much you've changed, Draco. You're no longer the boy I knew when we started school."

He looked away at that reminder, seemingly ashamed of his past actions.

"But I've found myself feeling more and more attracted to the wizard you've turned into since the war ended. So much so that I find myself finding excuses to argue with you just so I can spend a few minutes alone with you."

Draco snorted a laugh at that and shook his head in a manner that made Hermione suspect that perhaps she wasn't the only one guilty of that particular tactic. And somehow that idea made her feel all warm and tingly inside.

"Mr Malfoy... Miss Granger, are you done?"

The teens realised their time together had drawn to a close for now, but considering Hermione's condition it wouldn't be long before they'd get to enjoy each other again.

Draco quickly threw his robes on, vanishing the rest of his clothes. He then tucked Hermione under the sheets before drawing the curtains open.

Madam Pomfrey was pleased when she observed both of their flushed but relaxed faces.

"So it went well then?"

"Yes," said Draco in an even tone. "However, considering Miss Granger's condition and that she may often have need for ah... _relief_ ," he paused long enough to catch on, "perhaps it would be best if we were to stay in close proximity of each other till the cure is ready?"

Poppy considered his words and knew they made sense, plus, the teens were adults and really the school had no say in the matter. Poppy just wondered, looking at the twinkle in both their eyes, if perhaps there was more going on than just providing relief against a stray curse.

* * *

AN: Though I've been writing Dramione fics for myself for much longer I only started posting last year. This story is one of my early DHr fics which I had no plans of ever posting as I borrowed heavily from another fanfic. However, a couple of days ago I showed it to a reader *cough*Ruthy4vrSmoaked*cough* who encouraged me to post it. Basically, I'm blaming her for this story now being out there.

The original story is a Snamione fanfic called Partumlactus (please google as FFN doesn't let me post links).


End file.
